


A Moment In the Snow

by fireofgrace



Series: Christmas 2020 [1]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nonbinary Racetrack Higgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireofgrace/pseuds/fireofgrace
Summary: Race and Albert getting together over Christmas, plus family celebrationsThat's it. It's just nearly two thousand words of fluff
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Series: Christmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036626
Kudos: 9





	A Moment In the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing just fluff, so this was fun. Characters other than Race and Albert are mentioned, I just don't know how to tag. This is the first part of my challenge to write twenty five Christmas fics, so enjoy :)

Christmas was Race's favourite time of year. It always had been, and everyone around them knew that. Their flatmate, Albert, had begrudgingly allowed Race to decorate on the second of November. 

Now it was five days before christmas, and Race was absolutely buzzing about it. They were all meeting up on christmas day, and then Race was travelling with their brothers to go and see Medda on boxing day. 

"Are you excited Al?" Race asked as they sat down beside the younger, resting their head against his shoulder. 

"What, for christmas?" Albert said, patting Race on the head as he wrapped his arm around them. 

"Yeah," Race hummed, tucking their legs up. 

"I guess so," Albert shrugged, "'m looking forward to seein' everyone. We've all been so busy, it'll be nice." 

In comparison to Race, it would seem Albert hated christmas. He didn't mind it, as long as his friends were around. That was the only problem with christmas, there had been so many bad ones, the good ones weren't quite enough yet. 

"I guess tha's gonna happen more now we all have jobs," Race said, looking up at Albert, "least we have money this year." 

Albert nodded, "we're proper growing up now ya know," he said in a small voice, his free hand rubbing his eye. 

"Come with me when I go to Medda's, you know she won't mind right," Race said, sitting up and looking up at Albert. 

They hadn't given it a name yet, but Race and Albert were close, much closer than friends. Living together had created an environment in which they could be this close. But it still remained up in the air. An unbreakable bond, and closeness neither of them could have ever imagined. 

"Are you sure, it's your christmas an' all Tony, I wouldn't wanna intrude that," Albert said, fidgeting with his hands in his lap. 

"Albie, why wouldn't I want to spend christmas with you. I told ya, Medda's always happy to see you. I wanna spend everyday with you," Race said, cupping Albert's face with their hand. 

"Christmas is your favourite time of the year Tony, ya love seeing your family," Albert said, frowning at Race. He couldn’t understand why Tony would want him interrupting their day, he couldn’t help but feel like he would be in the way.

“It wouldn’t be christmas without you,” Race said in a small voice, looking at Albert like he meant the world to them, because he did. 

Race and Albert had been best friends since kindergarten, and the older they got, the more time they spent with each other. This year Race was pretty sure they had seen each other every single day, and they wanted that to continue, Race wanted to spend every day of the rest of their life with Albert. 

“I love you Tony,” Albert said in a voice that was barely above a whisper. He’d said it before, but this one was so important. This one meant more than anything else, because he loved Race so much, and he too, wanted to spend the rest of his life with Race.

“I love you too Albie, I love you so much.”

The gap between them slowly closed, and Race pulled Albert towards them, a soft kiss shared between them. It had been a long time coming, but both of their hearts fluttered, as warmth filled their bodies. 

“So you’ll come,” Race said softly, as they pulled away. 

“Yes Tony, I will,” Albert said with a small smile.

At that point, Race threw themself at Albert, tackling him in a tight embrace, squeezing him as tightly as they could. Albert laughed as he tried to push Race off, he couldn’t believe he loved this idiot so much. But then again, he couldn’t imagine a world in which Race’s idiocy wasn’t a part of it. 

*

Albert woke up in Race’s arms on christmas day. They had fallen asleep on his bed watching Race’s favourite christmas movies. They’d told him all about each one, making sure Albert knew exactly what was going on. It was cute, and he had loved every minute of it. 

“Morning Tony,” Albert said in an undertone as Race groaned beside him. Neither of them were morning people, as much as Race pretended they were, so neither of them were likely to move for a while, and Albert thought that was the best way to start christmas. 

“Happy Christmas Albie,” Race mumbled, stretching out as best they could before curling back up against Albert. 

“Happy Christmas darling,” Albert smiled, squeezing Race’s shoulder. He reached over for his phone, checking if any of their friends had messaged them. There was one from Jack practically begging him to make sure he and Race didn’t arrive till the food was cooked. As two of the worst cooks, possibly in the world, just by their presence, Race and Albert could ruin everything. 

He turned back over, looking at the huge smile on Race’s face. “What?” he laughed, looking at the elder with a confused expression. 

“It’s christmas, I got you a present,” he said, pulling out an appallingly wrapped present from behind him, “open it.”

Albert sat up, taking the gift from Race, “thank you,” he smiled, opening the gift. Inside was a necklace, pretty similar to the one Albert was wearing, with a little pendant. It was a T shape, I love you written along the top, and Albert loved it. “You are too cute,” Albert said, pulling Race close to him. He pressed a kiss against the elder’s cheek, “I love you.”

“That’s me claiming you, you can’t escape me now.”

Albert laughed, “only you Tonio, only you.”

The rest of the morning was relaxed, the tv playing in the background as they spoke about dumb things. Race got up to make coffee about midday, and they got ready not long after that. Albert was pretty quick to get ready, picking out a pair of jeans, and a christmas jumper Race had forced him to buy. Race wore a skirt decorated with candy canes and christmas trees, matching it with a black long sleeved top. 

They both looked great, an element of couples costume with their matching skirt and jumper combination. It was cute.

Neither of them could drive, so Race and Albert began walking hand in hand towards Jack’s house. The last five days had been some of the best of Albert’s life. Spending time with Race, and the fact they were even closer than before, made Albert’s heart flutter. He didn’t know anyone could love one person so much, but here he was, completely in love. 

*

“Ya look lovely Tony,” Jack smiled, wrapping his little brother in a tight hug as they arrived. 

“Thanks Jackie, Al helped me pick it, he’ll tell you I took ages,” Race said, taking hold of Albert’s hand and squeezing it. 

“That’s cause you did,” Albert frowned, “Merry Christmas Jack,” he said, he too being pulled into a tight hug by the elder. 

Making their way into the living room, Albert suddenly felt anxious. He and Race hadn't said anything about the change in their relationship, and now they were about to see a whole load of their friends. 

Race seemed to notice this, giving Albert's hand another little squeeze, and pulling him closer. "You're okay," he whispered, as Jack continued to rant about something at work. 

Charlie was the first to spot it, because of course he was. Charlie was easily the most observant person in their friend group, which wasn't really an achievement since most of them wouldn't notice if the sofa they were sat on changed colour. 

"Woah, when did this happen?" he asked, smiling widely at the pair. 

This of course got everyone else looking, and piping in with their guesses. 

"A few days ago," Race said, mostly speaking just to Charlie, "we had a little chat and now look at us." 

"I'm happy for you both," Charlie said, his voice filling Albert's chest with warmth. 

The anxiety had left him, and that brought a surge of excitement. Albert couldn't wait to give and open poorly wrapped presents, and eat enough for three people. Because that's what christmas was, time spent with those you care about. 

"Who had Christmas in the bets?" Jack asked, patting Race on the back.

Everyone looked at Charlie as he put up his hand, "and you all laughed."

Race wasn't surprised, Charlie won every bet, he just had this power. 

Half an hour later, Albert was sat with Race practically on top of him, watching as they had a very animated conversation with Elmer. He wasn't really listening, more just watching Race. God, he was so in love. 

Dinner caused an absolute ruckus, as everyone tried to fit around a far too small table. There was an abundance of food, which all smelt amazing. This really was an amazing day.

They played charades after food, which involved a lot of laughing at Jack who was solidly rubbish throughout the entirety of the game. 

There was one point in which he was rolling around on the ground. Until Charlie was a good brother, and told Jack he was an embarrassment, after which Jack mumbled out what he was trying to show.

"Lovin' that skirt Tony," Sarah said, as everyone danced around to Christmas songs. 

Albert had laughed, Race was a surprisingly bad dancer considering they taught it for a living. They were sort of bobbing around, seemingly having a great time. 

"Thanks," Race smiled, "me an' Al went for that sickly look of matching outfits," they said, immediately deflecting the compliment. 

Albert found himself laughing slightly, typical Race, still unable to take a compliment well.

They spent the next few hours laughing, and dancing, and messing around, and Albert began to see why Race loved christmas so much. There was not one person without a smile on their face, it was joyous. 

*

It was nearing two am as Race and Albert stumbled out of the door. They were both a little drunk, but that was the fun of Christmas.

Snow was falling, just beginning to set, and Albert couldn't believe this day was getting more perfect. 

"I love you," Albert said, squeezing Race's hand as they decided to skip around in the snow. 

Race moved themself in front of Albert, taking hold of his other hand, "I love you Albie, now kiss me in the snow like they do in all those romantic movies," they said, giving Albert a cheeky grin. 

Shaking his head, Albert leant in, hand running through the elders hair as they kissed. 

It felt perfect, albeit a little cold. Snow fell on their heads, time seeming to stand still. Right now it was just the two of them, both met in perfect harmony. And on this snowy poorly lit street, Albert couldn't help but feel like this was all he needed. 

*

Lying in bed with Race sleeping soundly in his arms, Albert found himself excited for the following Christmas. He definitely understood why Race loved it so much, if it had been like this every year, Albert would love it that much too. 

There was more celebrating to be done, more memories to be made, and Albert couldn't wait for them. As long as he had Race in his life, there was no reason every day couldn't feel like Christmas.

Albert's eyes fell shut, as he thought about tomorrow. There would be more Christmas celebrations tomorrow, but more importantly, he would get to see Race with that cute happy smile. It filled his heart with warmth.

That's what Christmas was really about, Albert thought, seeing the person you love the most the happiest they could possibly be. How could anything be better than that?


End file.
